Be There For Me
by CrisisAiren
Summary: Just your average Takari, with Daisuke-bashing, of course. R&R plz Takeru asks Hikari on a date, all that stuff. pg13 for swears
1. A New Day of School

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  Never wanted to, anyway. =P

Heh, my first fanfic for FF Net, and it's a Takari.  Heh, Takaris rock. =D

Ages:

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke - 14

Miyako, Ken  - 15

Iori - 11

Taichi, Yamato, Sora - 18

----------------------------------------------------------

It is a very sunny day in Odaiba, Japan.  In an apartment building, a blonde-haired boy has just awoken from slumber.  An orange mass was sleeping by his head.  The boy's blue eyes opened up.

"Wha? Morning?"

He got up, but not before waking up the orange blob.  That turned into a small animal, with wings.

"Huh? TK?  Why'd you wake me up?"

"Heheh, sorry Patamon."

The boy was Takaishi Takeru, otherwise known as TK.  The orange animal was Patamon, his Digimon.  TK saw Patamon glance at the clock.

"Hey, what's up?" asked TK.

"Look at the time." replied Patamon as TK looked at his digital alarm clock.

"8:50!?  I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!"

"Not my fault you slept late.  Either you had a good dream about food, or you had a good dream about Kari."

"I DID NOT DREAM ABOUT KARI!"

"Sure TK.  Oh, check the time again."

"Wha?" wondered TK as he glanced at the clock again.  Big red numbers showed 9:00.  TK then wore a grim expression on his face.  "DAMN YOU PATAMON!"

Patamon could only burst into laughter as his Chosen partner ran out of the room and into the city, fully dressed, bag in one hand, hat in the other.

At around the same time...

Yamiga Hikari, a beautiful brown-haired girl, stared in her mirror, before she left for school, her brother Taichi driving her.

"Well hurry up Kari!  Or are you thinking about Takeru again!?!" shouted Taichi.

"TAICHI!!!!"  Hikari had rushed out of her room and threw her bag at Taichi, hitting him in the head.

"Well, at least you're out here.  C'mon, I hafta take you to school.  You're practically late."  Hikari glanced at her D-3.  Her brother was right, it was around 9:00 AM.

10 minutes later....

"Must... make... it... in... time... *huff*"

Takeru was running fast through crowded streets, vacated sidewalks, etc. trying to get to school on time.  At 9:15 he reached the school, before bumping into someone, knocking them both over.

"Uh, I'm sorry..."

"Hey TK." said a familiar female voice.  Takeru looked up.

"Hikari!?" uttered a surprised Takeru.  _Great...  I just had to bump into her..._ thought Takeru.

Takeru got up and soon held out his hand to Hikari, literally saying "want me to help you up?".  She took his hand and soon he felt how soft and gentle her hand was...  Even though she was already standing up, they didn't let go...  Takeru felt himself leaning towards her, gazing into her ruby eyes... until he heard a beeping noise.  He checked his D-3, losing eye contact with Hikari.  It was 9:30.

"Hikari, we're late." said Takeru.

"Okay, Takeru..."

"Huh?  Helloooo... Yamiga Hikari, are you there?" said Takeru.  Hikari seemed to be in a trance-like state... until Takeru got her attention by waving his hand in her face.  "We're late."

"What?"

"We. Are. Late." said Takeru slowly.

"Let's get to class... fast."

"I'm up with that."

They both walked inside the school, and then towards their lockers, which happened to be next to each other.  While Takeru was shoving his hat into his stuffed locker, Hikari kept sneaking sideways glances at Takeru.  _I never realized before, how hot Takeru was..._ thought Hikari.  They both left for class.  They were reprimanded for being 20 minutes late with a detention for each of them.  Due to their different schedules today, they didn't see much of each other until lunch.

At lunch, Hikari sat down at a table, in the far corner, waiting for someone.  A person, with brown spiky hair walked up, with goggles around his head, and picked up Kari by the hand so she stood up.  This was Motomiya Daisuke, the world's biggest pain in the ass.  He wore his boyish smile as he spoke:

"Hey Hikari, want to go with me to the movies tomorrow afternoon?" asked Daisuke.  Now, Hikari, not the one to act irrationally, was angry when Daisuke pulled her up all of a sudden.  Balling her hands into fists, she stepped on his Daisuke's foot and squeezed it, as if she was rubbing it off, and then elbowed his stomach, saying:

"Dream on."

She soon walked off to another table, meeting up with Ken and Miyako, who were obviously dating.  She soon saw the familiar blonde hair, blue-eyed boy she was looking for.

"Takeru!"  The boy turned around.  It was Takeru.  He walked over, carrying his lunch tray.

"Hey Hikari, Ken, Miyako."

"Hi Takeru." replied both Ken and Miyako.  Takeru took a seat next to Hikari, and soon he started to eat his food.  Hikari remained silent, just staring at Takeru.  He could feel Hikari looking at him, so he looked up and to the left, and saw her ruby eyes staring at his sapphire blue eyes.  It was as if they were both in a world of their own, a little trance...

The silence between them was broken when two girls came, screaming very loudly.

"It's... TAKERU!!!!"

"WE FINALLY FOUND HIM!!!"

"Oh brother...  I'll see you in PE, Hikari!" shouted Takeru as he ran away in a flash.  He was the school's star Basketball player.  He ruled the court as Davis and Ken ruled the soccer field.

"Takeru..." said Hikari softly, unaware of Ken and Miyako looking at her.

"Hey Hikari, you really like Takeru, don't you?" said Miyako with a mischievous look.

"N-No!  I m-mean... uh..." said Hikari hastily, as she immediately came out of her trance.

"Come on... it's obvious."

"She's right." added in Ken.

"We're just best friends!" said Hikari, in defense.

"Best friends who love each other," countered Miyako.

"I can't take anymore of this!" screamed Hikari before she ran out of the cafeteria.

_Do I really like Takeru?  I mean we're just friends...  But he's just so hot...  W-Wait, hot!?  He's just my best friend, isn't he?_ thought Hikari.  Before she knew it, she had bumped in someone...  Takeru.  Hikari immediately knew it was him.  She liked the feeling in his arms, since this time they didn't fall.  Daisuke saw this, and stormed up angrily, until a teacher slammed the door open, slamming Daisuke into a wall.  He just slumped to the floor.

"Uh, Hikari?  You okay?" asked a concerned Takeru.

"So soft...  Takeru, you feel so warm..."  replied Hikari, blindly.  Takeru started to blush.

"Hikari!?"  Soon, Hikari came back to her senses.  She couldn't believe what she just said.  She ran down the hall, blushing furiously.

----------------------------------------------------------

We'll just leave it there for now...  R&R plz!  Criticisms welcome


	2. PE Class

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, all that stuff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takeru stood there, wide-eyed, and furiously scarlet.  "H-H-Hikari... Did she really say that?" he thought.  Soon, he started to go into a stride.

"Hikari!  WAIT!!!"

Takeru ran down the halls that Hikari had went through, Daisuke following, his face still red from the door.  After what seemed an eternity, Takeru, and unknown to him Daisuke, found Hikari at her locker, hiding her face in it.  It was evident that she was still embarassed.  Takeru placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder.

"HEY TS!  LAY OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!"  shouted Daisuke that startled both Takeru and Hikari.  They both turned around, Takeru sneaked a glance at Hikari.  She was still blushing furiously red, and trembling madly.  Takeru took her hand, but that ensued another rambling of Daisuke...

"HEY TL, WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT LAYING OFF OF KARI!?!?"

"Shut up and go away," said Hikari, suprisingly.  Daisuke took this as a blow to the chest."I rather have TK rather than you any day."  Now, Daisuke was pissed.  He egged on Takeru, calling him a bunch of different names:

"TA!" shouted Daisuke.

"TK." corrected Takeru.

"TV!"

"TK."

"TR!"

"TK."

"TC!"

"TK."

"TZ!"

"IT'S TK!!!!!"  Takeru has finally snapped, as he leaned forward and gve a right forehand punch straight at Daisuke's jaw.  He then followed up with an uppercut to the chest.  Daisuke countered with a rapid jab at Takeru's stomach and a straight punch at Takeru's face.  _I won't lose._ he thought.  "I'M FIGHTING FOR HIKARI!!!!" he unknowingly shouted out loud as he gave a clothesline punch straight at Daisuke's face, which had enough force to push him back to the next row of lockers.  And all this time, Hikari stood there, wide-eyed, particularly when he had said he was fighting for her.  The bell soon rang, and classes began to file for next class.  _Takeru was fighting... for me?_ thought Hikari.  When the fight was over, she approached Takeru, and saw that he was bleeding from his mouth, which came from the punch Daisuke gave him.

"Takeru, here, take my handkerchief." said Hikari, pulling a cloth from her bag.

"No, it's okay." replied Takeru, rubbing it off with his hand.  However, Hikari clung to his arm.

"Takeru... were you fighting... for me?"  Takeru blushed, and Hikari started to get a little redder.

"Y-Yeah... because..."  started Takeru, but then the bell rang, signaling for next class.  Takeru took his arm away from Hikari, and started to run off. "If we don't hurry, we'll be late Hikari!"

"Takeru... why..." she said softly as soon as she walked after him.  _Takeru...  if only you knew what I was hoping you would say...  But what were you going to say?_ thought Hikari.

Upon reaching the locker rooms, Takeru was told he received another week of detention, for fighting with Daisuke.  Within a few minutes, everyone was on the basketball court.

"Okay boys and girls," said the basketball coach.  "Today is co-ed basketball.  Captains, Takaishi, Motomiya, pick your teams.  "Takaishi, you go first."

"I pick..." started Takeru, "Hikari."

Everyone was looking at him in amazement.  His basketball buddies were all staring wide-eyed at him.  Hikari felt herself blush, as everyone turned to look at her now.  She silently walked towards Takeru, and when she reached him, she whispered:

"Thank you, Takeru..."

"Don't mention it." replied Takeru, whispering.

The selection went on, and the game started.  Takeru half the time passed the ball to Hikari, who passed it back to him immediately, which Takeru transformed into a lay up.  Takeru's team whooped Daisuke's team, 40-15, leading in points was Takeru, and leading in assists was Hikari.

After the game...

Hikari was thinking hard.  _Why did he choose me first? I'm not that good in basketball...  Maybe he does like me...  But as much as I like him?_ she thought.  School was over for the day, and Takeru was ready to walk home, until Hikari caught up to him.

"Hey Takeru."

"Yeah?"

"Are you..." she stopped.  She couldn't get out what she wanted to say.

"Hikari...  are you free on Saturday?" asked Takeru.  Hikari was half-shocked, and half-glad.  She wrapped her arms around him and said very happily:

"YES!"

"I'll meet you at your house at 6 then."

"Okay!" replied a delighted Hikari, and she kissed him on the cheek, leaving him wide-eyed as she left in Taichi's car.  Taichi started to make some conversation with Hikari.

"So Kari, what did TK talk to you about?"

"N-Nothing."

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?  Of course it has to be something."

"I-It's nothing!"

"Probably asked you out on a date..."

"I swear, Yamiga Taichi, if you don't stop I'll kill you!"

"Ooh, I'm scared, Kari."

"You better be!" retorted Hikari, before Taichi shut up.  From her bag she pulled out a little notebook.  In it she scribbled Takeru's name multiple times, dreamily, with a pink pen.  With each time she wrote it she drew a heart sround it.  Taichi, who had sneakily put a mirror in the back, saw what she was doing with the rear view mirror, and what she was writing, with the add on mirror.

"Writing TK's name again, are you, Kari?"

"H-Huh?  I wasn't writing anything!" shouted Hikari, quickly closing the book.

"Look up, lil sis."

"Wha?"  Hikari looked up and saw the mirror that Taichi had put up without anyone noticing before.  A furiously red Hikari soon screamed.  "YAMIGA TAICHI!!!!!"  All Taichi did then was snigger.  The scream was loud enough that Takeru heard it, only a few blocks away from their car.

"Hikari...?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their date is next chapter, sorry ppl =P R&R plz  Criticisms welcome


	3. That One Phone Call

Disclaimer: You know the whole deal =P

-------------------------------------------------------------

At the Takaishi apartment...

Takeru had reached the door, and pulled off a note attached from his mother, that his brother would be there by 5:00; and watch him for her, as she had to be out of town.  He sighed.  _She still thinks I'm a baby._ he thought.  HE walked inside, knowing no one was home, and then shouted,

"I GOT A DATE WITH HIKARI!!!!!  YAHOO!!!!!" Takeru shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Whoa, you finally did it bro." said an unknown voice, coming from Takeru's room.

"Matt?!" Takeru turned around in haste, turning red rather quickly.

"The one and only."  Out stepped Yamato, Takeru's brother.  He placed a brotherly hand on Takeru's shoulders.  "You've grown so much..."

"Thanks Matt."

"Oh TK, since you've grown so much, make us some dinner, I'm starving!" said Matt, mischievous grin spread across his face.  Takeru just started to prepare in defeat.

At the Yamiga apartment...

Hikari was still fuming at her brother.  Once inside, Taichi put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Heh, sorry Kari." said Taichi.

"Ok..." replied Hikari.

"Oh, and I guess TK would like to know about the number of times you scribbled his name out."

"What?"  Taichi revealed that he was now holding Hikari's diary, and started to dash for the cordless phone.  "Hmm... what was his number again?"  He pretended to look through her diary, knowing it would be somewhere in there.

"TAICHI!!!!!" screamed a very angry, and very red Hikari.  Taichi zipped into his room and locked the door.  He took the phone with him.  He set the volume level to very loud and shouted:

"Found it!  Let's see, 4-8-7..." Hikari started to blush more furiously as she pounded on his door.  Her parents were both on a trip to their grandparents' place.

"TAICHI!!!!!" she screamed again.

"It's ringing..."

"TAICHI!!!!!"

"Hey T - oh, Matt?  TK there?" asked Taichi.  The phone had rung at the Takaishi apartment.  Yamato had answered it.

"TAICHI!!!!!" Hikari screamed for a fourth time.

"Who's that?" asked Yamato, hearing Hikari scream Taichi's name.

"Just Kari... erm, I'm holding her diary hostage," Taichi said louder, but then he softened his voice until only Yamato could hear.  "Talk loud; I want her to hear all of this."

"Right," Yamato whispered.  "Hey Tai," He then started to speak up. "Hold on, I'm gonna get TK.  Be right back." Taichi's plan worked; Hikari heard all of this.  She started to go wide-eyed, and deep scarlet.  At the Takaishi apartment, Yamato gave the phone to Takeru and told him to speak loudly.

"Why?" Takeru asked Yamato.

"Tai's speaking; Kari's hollering at him from behind a door."  All Takeru could do was laugh.

"Hey Tai?" Takeru spoke, loudly.  "What's up?"

"Oh, hey TK." Taichi spoke loudly, which at that point Hikari started to bang on the door even harder.

"Who's that?" Takeru asked."

"It's Hikari.  Oh, did I mention her diary, TK?"

"TAICHI!!!!" Hikari screamed for the fifth time.

"No, you didn't Tai."

"Well... in the car, she was writing your name about 10... 11... 12... no, 20 times, in pink ink, hearts written around all of them." said Taichi, grinning.  Hikari felt like she wanted to die, just like that.  She stop banging on Taichi's door, her little hands all red from the friction.  Tears were falling down her face, in embarrassment.  Her face was very red indeed.

"Tai...  I want to speak to Hikari..."

"Sure...  Hey Kari, phone!"  He unlocked his door and quickly tossed it out to Hikari.  She grasped it with trembling fingers.

"T-T-Takeru?"

"Hi Hikari."

"Did you want to speak to me about something?"  _Great,_ she thought, _He's gonna say that he doesn't like me._

"No, never mind.  See you on our date on Saturday.  Bye."  Takeru hung up the phone, unable to express his feelings.  When Yamato saw what he did, he couldn't help but give a right hook to Takeru's face.

"Sorry," he apologized.  "It seemed like you needed it."

"Thanks," said Takeru, surprisingly.

Blocks away, meanwhile...

Hikari just stood there, eyes wide open, the phone waiting to be hung up, with the distant beeping sound.

"Takeru..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

----------------------------------------

I guess I lied about their date being this chapter =P  Somehow, this seems shorter than the rest.. oh well. =P  Aren't I nice?  Practically no reviews (except for the two I counted) and I write 3 chapters =P  As always, R&R plz  Criticisms welcome


	4. Reminders of Memories Past

Disclaimer: You know the deal already.

-----------------------------------------------

That day was Thursday.

Friday, school was uneventful.  Takeru kept glancing at Hikari, and she did the same to him.  Takeru still couldn't express his feelings for her.  But he could never get the chance.  Hikari kept avoiding him whenever she could.  _What's wrong, Hikari?_ he thought.  _Can't you tell me..._

When he got home, Takeru just sat by his computer, rapidly pressing refresh on his browser.  He had it opened to his e-mail inbox, desperately waiting for an e-mail from Hikari.  He had recently sent her an e-mail.

When Hikari got home, she avoided any electronics and made for the bed.  She lie there, as cold and distant as one could be.  But somehow, she brought herself to go online.  She checked her e-mails.

"There's an e-mail..." she said to herself.  "It's from...  TAKERU!?!?"  Seeing his name brought joy to her eyes.  She quickly opened it.  It read:

_Dear Hikari,_

_Sorry about Thursday...  I couldn't say what I was feeling.  Yet, I still can't... Sorry.  Are we still up for tomorrow?  Please reply._

_Love,_

_Takeru_

"Love..." Hikari slowly said.  She soon began to type a reply, and then she had sent it.

_Dear Takeru,_

_You don't have to apologize.  Come to my house for our date at 7._

_Love,_

_Hikari_

Takeru saw the message, and slowly he walked to his bed and laid down.  From his dresser he pulled a picture of the two from a year ago.  Takeru was kneeling down, and Hikari had her arms around his neck in an embrace.  She was very happy, with a wide smile on her face.  Takeru stared at Hikari's picture, and never took his eyes off of it.  Hikari was doing the same thing at her house, staring at Takeru in the same picture.  Hikari could remember that moment as if it were a dream.

*FLASHBACK*

_One year ago._

_Hikari secretively handed her camera to Miyako, showing her to signal to when to snap a picture.  Takeru was by his locker, with his fisherman hat on.  Hikari snuck up behind him and snatched his hat from the top of his head.  He turned around in anger and saw Hikari, playfully waving his hat in front of his face.  She was giggling, or at least half giggling, half looking at Takeru's looks without his hat.  Takeru tried to snatch the hat back, but Hikari pulled it away and started to gleefully skip down the hall.  He tried to get it from behind her but she sidestepped, and on purpose tripped him.  As Takeru was about to get up, Hikari threw her arms around his neck, forcing him down to a kneel.  His hat was still in her hand.  She gave Miyako the signal and she snapped a picture of the two of them.  Takeru was blushing, and in that pose Hikari was blushing too.  Soon, a crowd started to look at them._

_"I like this moment." whispered Takeru._

*END FLASHBACK*

Hikari remembered his words... and started to prepare for tomorrow.  She went for the phone, but when she opened the door she accidentally knocked over Taichi and his girlfriend, Sora.  They were evidently trying to spy on Hikari.

"What are you doing!?!?" she shouted.

"Er, nothing..." replied Taichi, futilely.  Sora had an idea.

"Hey Kari, tell me about your date on TK..."  said Sora.  Taichi tried to follow, but "Girls only."  Sora closed the door behind her.  Taichi leaned close to the door so he could hear.  "Kari, you can tell me all you want about Takeru..."

"I have a date with Takeru tomorrow."

"What time?"  Sora raised her voice a little, so that Taichi could hear.

"Tomorrow night at 7."

"Ooh.. a night date...  Where is he taking you?"

"Honestly, he never told me."

"Ah, okay."

Meanwhile...

"So bro, where you taking your girlfriend?" asked Yamato.

"A movie.  Oh, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" replied Takeru.  He shouted the second sentence.

"For someone who acts like she isn't, he can really show it.  Or at least write it anyway."

"Huh?"

"Lil bro, I have in my hands your..."  Yamato held up a green composition notebook

"Where did you get my..."  wondered Takeru.

"Never mind about that.  Get ready for your date tomorrow.  If not, I start reading your journal."

"Fine.  You win."  Takeru started to look through his drawers from clothes, while Yamato had closed the door, he started to speak very loudly.

"I hope Hikari would say yes when I ask her tomorrow... dated Wednesday."  Yamato went on, reading Takeru's journal.

"Bastard." Takeru muttered under his breath.  Shifting through his stuff, he remembered something, between him and Hikari, when he found a small note within his clothing.

*FLASHBACK*

_It was one winter ago._

_Takeru and Hikari were walking to school together.  The temperature was at a cold -10 degrees fahrenheit.  Despite her thick jacket, Hikari was shivering, mainly due to her school uniform, which, after that winter, was not enforced, due to many people catching the flu with the inability to wear extra clothing.  Takeru had noticed this, when she stopped and couldn't move her legs.  He unzipped his jacket and wrapped it around her.  Hikari noticed the extra warmth and glanced at Takeru, in shock._

_"Takeru!  You're are going to get sick!" worried Hikari._

_"I don't mind, as long as you don't." replied Takeru._

_"No, I-I'm fine.  Take it back.  L-Look, you're shivering."  Takeru had begun to shiver uncontrollably, turning cold very fast with the freezing weather.  Takeru rejected her offer once more.  His face had started to turn red.  "Look!  Your face is red!  Take your jacket back!"  She unzipped his jacket and forced it back onto him.  The color still hadn't returned to his face, and Hikari started to shiver again._

_"With that short skirt on, I"m surprised you aren't frozen already." said Takeru, sarcastically._

_"That doesn't help!"_

_"But I know what could."  Takeru got close and unzipped his jacket.  Putting Hikari inside of his jacket, he then zipped it up.  Both of their heads stuck out from the neck hole.  It was pretty awkward, since Hikari still had her jacket on.  "Feel better now?"_

_"Yeah.  I feel very warm, especially with you, Takeru."  They both couldn't help but blush._

_"Me too, Hikari."_

_They both walked on to school, albeit awkwardly.  When Takeru didn't know at the time, was that Hikari had slipped into one of Takeru's inner pockets.  He never noticed it until he got home, when it fell out.  He picked it up and read it._

_Dear Takeru,_

_Thank you for the warmth.  We should do that more often on cold days._

_Love,_

_Hikari_

*END FLASHBACK*

Takeru sighed, and put the note away, in a hidden place in his drawer.  In was pretty late, so he went to sleep.

Not too far away...

Hikari lay on her bed, also remembering a memory, as she slept.

*FLASHBACK* (A/N yeah, another one, so what)

_It was at Takeru's basketball practice.  Hikari had come, and suprisingly, young Iori had come also._

_"Iori!" exclaimed Hikari._

_"Hi Kari.  Watching TK practice again?  Huh? Kari?  Helloooo Kari?"  Iori fruitlessly tried to get Hikari's attention.  When Takeru started to play, she couldn't keep her eyes off of him.  Apparently, his fan club was there also.  Whenever Takeru had scored a basket, although it was practice, his fan club drowned Kari's cheers in a sea of noise.  Unhappy with herself, she left after the tenth or so basket.  Iori had left with her; he just couldn't stand the noise._

_They both stayed outside until after Takeru's practice, where he met the both of them._

_"Hey Iori.  Hey Hikari." greeted Takeru._

_"Hey TK." greeted Iori_

_"Hi, Takeru." greeted Hikari._

_"Iori, what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh, I just followed Hikari, that's all."  At this, Hikari blushed._

_"Is that so..."  Takeru winked at Iori, without Hikari noticing.  Iori pulled out a small slip of paper and out it in her bag.  Takeru distracted her by placing a hand on her shoulder, so that she looked up.  When Iori had given him the thumbs-up sign, Takeru grinned.  Hikari started to smile._

_"Hey Hikari, we'll see you tomorrow.  Later." said Takeru._

_"Good-bye, Takeru.  Bye, Iori." replied Hikari_

_"Bye!" exclaimed Iori as he and Takeru left.  It was then when a piece of paper fell out of her bag.  She picked it up and it read:_

_Be there for me._

_She figured it was from Takeru.  She was right.  At his next basketball game, Hikari was there, and the result was a blowout of a rival school._

*END FLASHBACK*

-----------------------------

No date yet, sorry. :P  R&R plz, criticisms welcome!


	5. The Date

Disclaimer: You get it by now, don't you?  I only own the movie title.

------------------------------------------------------

Saturday morning.

It was a nice out, with beautiful weather...

"Takeru, wake up!" yelled a voice behind a door.  Takeru stirred, but didn't get up.

"Hikari..." he murmured.

"Takeru, get up!" yelled the voice again.

"Hikari..." he muttered once more.

"TAKERU, GET UP!"

*THUD*

The last scream knocked him to the ground making the floor shake.

"Mom!" shouted a frustrated Takeru, rubbing his head.

"Sorry, son, but I have to leave early.  Breakfast's on the table."

"Yeah Mom, sure."

"Oh, and Matt will be over also."

"OKay."  "Damn, he's gonna nag me all day about the date..." he thought.

In another apartment...

Hikari was there, sleeping peacefully.  Her parents were still on their trip, and Taichi was awake, sneaking up into her room.  He had a weird mask on a childish clown mask.  Beneath it he was grinning.  He slowly inched towads Hikari, and tapped her shoulder, saying:

"Kari, get up."  Hikari stirred.  Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes.

"Taker- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Hikari shrieked, seeing Taichi in that mask.  However, she shrieked rather loudly which made Taichi pull of the mask, throw it to the floor, and cover his ears.

"H-Hey Kari, stop screaming!!!" Taichi shouted.

"Huh what... TAICHI!!!!"  Taichi gulped.  "When I get my hands on you..."

"Gotta catch me first..."  he snickered.  He ran out the door, careful to leap over the mat in front of her room.  Hikari stepped on it, and slipped, and fell on her back.  When she opened her eyes and looked up, a second later, a bucket of water rigged onto the top of her door was spilled onto her.  "Well, that's some wake up call.  I don't know why TK puts up with you."  Taichi said, sarcastically.  Hikari sat up and threw the bucket, which had fell down beside her head, and threw it at him, knocking him out for a couple minutes.  Soaking, she got her clothes from her room and locked herself up in the bathroom.  Taichi, recovering from his unconsciousness, looked up and remembered that he hadn't freshened himself up yet.  He let his jaw drop as he banged on the door of the bathroom.  "Hey Kari!  Hurry up in there!"  Hikari kept silent, as she freshened up, took a shower, changed, etc.  All the time she kept thinking about Takeru... nothing else.  It was as if she was in her own world...  She got out of the bathroom, and locked herself in her room, waiting for the time for her date with Takeru.

Hours passed....  Endless anticipation.  It was now 6 PM, and Takeru was decked out in a white T-shirt, green jacket, blue jeans and his traditional fisherman's hat, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.  He rang the doorbell, which Taichi had somehow rigged, no doubt with Koushiro's help, that it didn't ring in Hikari's room.  Taichi appeared at the door, and quickly oulled Takeru into his room.  Sora was sitting on the *clean* bed, while Taichi held Takeru against the wall.

"I'm warning you, TK.  Mess with my sister and you'll be dating my fist instead of my sister."

"Y-yeah, sure." Takeru blurted out, gasping for breath.  Taichi was nearly choking him.  He released him, and Takeru went off to Hikari's door, and knocked on it.  The door cracked open a little, but once the eyes inside saw who knocked, the door flew open, revealing Hikari.  She was wearing a pink shirt, with a small white see-through overshirt with buttons down the middle.  In addition, she was wearing a short pink skirt.  Takeru's jaw dropped at the sight, and he couldn't find where it fell.  She noticed this and blushed, and soon, he did also.  To break tension, he handed the flowers to Hikari.  "These are for you."

"Thank you, Takeru."

"Shall we get going?"

"I guess so.  Wait, where are we going?"  Takeru pretended he never heard the last bit.

They both went out the door, and proceeded to the movie theater...  However, Takeru chose a unfamiliar route, to throw Hikari's guessing off.  Soon enough, they reached the theater, after a very uneventful walk.  "We're seeing a movie?!  Which one?"

"Your choice, my angel of light."  Hikari blushed.

"A-angel of light!?"

"Geez... can't I call you something... ah well."

"Hm.... let's see this one."

"What's the title...  Loving Hearts!?!"  Hikari giggled, while Takeru let out a moan. "Oh boy...  WHy can't we see that one... over there."

"Silly, you said it's my choice!  I always wanted to see this movie!"

"Just what is it about?"

"A teenager named Sora and his undying romance for his best friend Kairi."

"Undying romance....."  Takeru groaned while he paid for the refreshments, tickets, etc., and Hikari had to pull him in.  During the movie, Takeru pretended to show interest in the movie, but used the opportunity to sneak glances at Hikari.  Her pink lipsticked lips, beautiful eyes...  _Damn is she gorgeous..._ Takeru thought.  However, she had caught him staring, and forced him, while suppressing a giggle, to keep watching, much to his dismay.

"Devil woman...." he muttered.

Later on in the movie, Hikari started to lean against Takeru's shoulder during some of the more romantic parts of it.  She took his hand, and closed her eyes, absorbing the moment...  Of course, he had noticed, and started to blush.  But then, at that point the movie ended, and they broke apart to avoid any incoming stares at them.  Once outside, Takeru flashed another surprise.

"A dinner reservation!?!?!?" shouted a shocked Hikari.

"Yup..  that expensive one a couple blocks from here."

"H-How could you afford it!?"

"Er.. saved up for it." Takeru answered, although seeming a bit sly.  He had to beg for his life for Yamato to give him the money that he needed.  They both started yet another uneventful walk to the restaurant... or maybe not so uneventful.  In the bushes nearby was some goggles... like Taichi's, except the hair didn't match...

"What the hell is TS doing with Hikari!?" the shadow muttered... twas none other than Daisuke.  He left the bushes, but not before bumping into a woman, who had smacked him with her purse, and he flew back into the bushes.  The woman shouted:

"Pervert!"

At the restaurant...

Takeru flashed the reservation and he and Hikari were led to a booth.  They feasted on excellent Japanese cuisine.  Takeru already paid in advance, so the service was fast, since he also had this planned.  He even asked the manager for permission for this kind of service.

When they had stuffed themselves, they both walked home, and stopped to rest on a bench in the park.

Takeru sat on one side, while Hikari was sitting next to him, cozying up to him, with her head on his right shoulder, like in the movie theater.  They were gazing at the stars.

"The stars shine bright..." commented Takeru.

"Yes..."

"Especially in your eyes, Hikari." Takeru said, turning his head towards her.  She lifted her head from his shoulder, blushing.  "Anything in your eyes seems bright, my angel of light."

"And in yours, my angel of hope."  They stared at each other for a few seconds, and soon leaned into a soft passionate kiss.  Takeru's arms were now around her, as was her's around him.  They were in their own little world now...  After around 5 or so minutes, they pulled away, and Takeru moved his hand to move away the strands of hair in Hikari's face.  She moved her hands until they were joined behind his neck.  They both smiled, as Takeru whispered:

"Be there for me."

Then they leaned into another kiss.

THE END

-----------------------------

Well, that seems like a crappy ending, but it's up to you, so, R+R!  Criticisms welcome! don't hold back!

Also, for Loving Hearts, the movie, any gamer could probably tell I ripped it off the Square/Disney game coming next month, Kingdom Hearts.


End file.
